


I guess new pants are mandatory after all

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Belly Kink, Chubby Saihara Shuichi, M/M, Nervous Saihara Shuichi, Out of Character Oma Kokichi, Overweight, Weight Gain, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, fat kink, implied weight gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 00:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Shuchi is getting ready for the day while Kokichi is banging at his door. Shuichi rips his pants with his thighs.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68
Collections: anonymous





	I guess new pants are mandatory after all

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this as a joke for my friend. enjoy!

Shuichi fiddled with the buttons on his sleek pants, despite how much he sucked in his gut, the button just wouldn't slip into the hole as easy as it should. They probably just shrunk in the wash. Of course they did, that's really the only logical explanation. He didn't have to get new pants. If he could just get these on, it would be fine. He hasn't gained any weight. 

  
Well..

  
  
The dark haired male chewed on the inside of his cheek and poked at his soft gut, watching it jiggle. Maybe he did gain just a few pounds. More than a few, probably.

  
  
"Saihara-chan!" Kokichi's voice called from the other side of the door. Shuichi jumped at the sudden noise, it snapped him out of his thoughts. His constant pounding on the door gave Shuichi no time to get ready. Fully, at least. He kept bickering.

  
  
"Hurrrryy upp," He whined from the other side, uncharacteristic, but maybe he was just excited for the day. "you've been in there for, like, uh," There was a short pause. "20 minutes!!"

  
  
Shuichi let out a long awaited sigh and ran his fingers through his dark hair. Alright, Kokichi just has to wait. One more time, it'll work this time. Just believe. "One moment, Ouma-kun," He called back.

  
  
Shuichi sucked in his gut, held his breath, and tried to press the button into the hole. Score! He let out a sigh of relief and leaned back a bit. Though, his gut did hang over the edge of his pants, he'd say that he was fine though. He stood up and went to go grab his shirt to slip on. He took a step forward and-

  
_Rriippp!_

  
  
Fuck.

  
  
Shuichi pressed his lips together and slowly turned his head to the side, then pressed his hands on his hip, his eyes widening in disbelief. The seams of the pants had torn around his thighs. Skin pressed against the ripped seams and spilled out. Oh.. that, was not going to be good for sure. He nibbled on his bottom lip and furrowed his brows. God dammit.

  
  
He stared down at his gut, which hung over his pants and covered the button and zipper. Well. Forget jeans, those won't be working today.

  
  
  
"Sorry, Kokichi. I ran into a bit of a problem with my clothing," Shuichi opened the door in a pair of sweat pants and a shirt that used to be baggy, but was now taut against his body. Kokichi's gaze fell to his belly for a moment, before it raised back to his face. He tilted his head. Kokichi prompted to tease the taller male, but shrugged.

  
  
"Whatever," He snatched Shuchi's hand and attempted to drag him forward. "I'm staaarvving over here. Let's go to breakfast!"


End file.
